Drama
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Apa kalian tahu misteri sosok-sosok tersembunyi dalam lukisan lukisan Leonardo Da Vinci? seperti kehebatan para master yang melukis di atas lukisan, pada drama hari itu terselip drama lain dan tak ada yang menyadari. Tersisip dengan rapi seperti lukisan para master


Ansatsu Kyoshitsu by Yuusei Matsui

Karmanami -Drama-

.

.

.

"Huh? Drama untuk event halloween?"

"Iya, kita juga diminta berpartisipasi, apa ada yang punya ide? tentang skenario dulu mungkin?" tanya Isogai.

"Hazama-san? sepertinya kau bisa diandalkan..." sahut Kataoka. Si maniak horror yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum dingin.

"Aku punya banyak persediaan ide drama horror yang mudah ditampilkan... tergantung seperti apa yang kalian sanggupi..." jawab Hazama.

"Benarkah? sepertinya cerita yang berbau vampire sedang populer..." usul Karma. Nakamura mendelik, tapi Karma tak peduli.

"Hm... boleh juga..."

"Jika itu sangat populer pasti kelas lain akan membuat hal yang sama, kita harus menambahkan sesuatu yang berbeda..." jawab Fuwa.

"Benar juga... bagaimana jika sad-ending..." sahut Karma lagi.

"Bagus juga... kebanyakan drama berakhir bahagia... ya-ya... aku tahu sekarang..." balas Hazama sambil mulai mencorat-coret catatan kecilnya.

"Eh tumben Karma peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini, tidak biasanya kan..." komentar Okajima.

"Tentu saja... dia pasti ingin jadi tokoh utama antagonisnya..." jawab Nakamura.

"Dasar iblis..!"

Karma hanya menyunggingkan seringainya menanggapi itu semua. Nagisa masih terdiam dari tadi.

"Itu memang cocok dengan karakter Karma, jadi apa boleh buat... tokoh iblis penghisap darah akan diperankan oleh Akabane Karma..."

"Whuuuuuuuu!"

Lagi-lagi Karma hanya tersenyum.

"Dan Aku sudah menentukan peran lawan yang sesuai untuk Karma-kun..." kata Hazama.

"Anjay... pasti gua yang kena nih...!" sahut Terasaka.

"Bukan..."

"Percaya diri sekali heh= harusnya kau belajar menggunakan otakmu dulu jika ingin menjadi lawan yang setara untukku..." balas Karma memulai provokasi.

"Eh kamprett! yang ada gua bersyukur gak jadi bulan-bulanan lu ntar!"

"Sudah-sudah... Hazama-san, lalu siapa pemeran lawan Karma?" tanya Isogai.

"Okuda Manami..."

Glekk...

Okuda tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"U-um? A-a-aku?"

"Waduh... OTP nih..."

"Hazama-san... apa kau bercanda?" komentar Maehara.

"Ya... dari sisi manapun Okuda-san tidak cocok dengan peran ini..." timpal Sugino.

"Tidak, karakter Okuda cocok dengan tokoh penyihir yang terlihat lemah tetapi luar biasa berbahaya"

"Ta-tapi Hazama-san... a-aku tidak bisa berakting..."

"Tidak masalah Okuda-san... sifat alamimu lebih berguna daripada aktingmu... perankan saja, ini tidak sulit..."

"Itu benar... pasti drama ini akan terlihat natural, seperti kejadian sesungguhnya..." jawab Nagisa.

"Iya-iya... benar..."

"B-baiklah... lalu bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Begini..." Hazama berdehem sebentar, "inti ceritanya... mengisahkan kerajaan yang diteror iblis pengisap darah, banyak nyawa berjatuhan..."

Semuanya merapat untuk mendengar lebih jelas.

"Kemudian suatu hari, kelemahan sang iblis diketahui. Para penyihir yang bersekutu dengannya ditumpas habis. Namun, tanpa ada yang tahu, seorang penyihir yang tak ingin lagi menyihir masih hidup. Sang iblis memintanya untuk bersekutu namun Si penyihir menolak. Sang iblis terus merayu hingga dengan berat hati Si penyihir menyetujui. Mereka menjadi partner yang ideal, melewati hari demi hari bersama. Sebersit ide Si iblis untuk memikat hati Si penyihir muncul, namun bukannya Si penyihir yang jatuh hati, malah dirinya sendiri pada saja Si penyihir tak akan jatuh hati karena dia sudah merencanakan pengkhianatan. Pengkhianatan yang menghancurkan kepercayaan Si iblis yang membuat drama ini berakhir suram..."

Semuanya merinding begitu Hazama selesai membacakan narasi. Meskipun seluruh alur telah diceritakan rasa penasaran mereka tetap tak berkurang terhadap pementasan langsung drama ini.

"Bagus Hazama-san..." puji Isogai memberi aplaus diikuti siswa lainnya termasuk Okuda sendiri. Tetapi ia agak ragu. Tidak, ia tidak meragukan mutu cerita buatan Hazama. Hanya saja ia merasa sedikit aneh. Seolah drama ini hanya tentang dirinya dan Karma-kun.

 _Apa Hazama-san tidak salah membuat naskah?_

 _._

 _._

"Kau menipuku Majo-san!" ucap sosok ghotic berambut merah yang terperangkap dalam jaring bermantra. Panggung terlihat suram, menandakan pertunjukan menuju akhirnya.

"A-aku tidak menipumu Akuma-san..." jawab gadis mungil berpakaian terusan hitam tak jauh dari tempat Sang Akuma terperangkap, "D-dari awal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku bukan penyihir jahat dan aku tidak mau menyihir lagi... kuharap ini yang terakhir kali, karena seluruh manteraku akan lenyap bersamamu, tepat ketika matahari terbit nanti..."

sambungnya berusaha sedemikian rupa tidak tergagap terlalu banyak.

"Aku tidak terima! kau tak seharusnya melakukan ini padaku... kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan Majo-san..? jika kau tak mau lagi menyihir... maka aku tak akan memintamu lagi... asal kau membiarkanku hidup dan memilikimu... ku mohon... beri aku kesempatan untuk memilikimu... Aku sungguh mencintaimu..." jawab Sang Akuma memelas.

Darah Okuda berdesir ketika Karma mengatakan bagian yang terakhir. Mimik wajahnya yang sangat menghayati hampir membuatnya lupa kalau ia sekarang berada di panggung. Tidak... ia tak boleh terbawa suasana...

"Aku mencintaimu Majo-san!"

"Tidaaak... tidak!" potong Sang Majo cepat, "K-kau tidak bisa dipercaya... iblis! kau tetap harus mati! D-dengan begitu aku bisa menebus dosa para pendahuluku dan aku akan diakui menjadi orang baik... Tidak bisa... Kau memang harus lenyap! S-selamat tinggal Akuma-san... selamat tinggal..." ucap Majo berkepang dua itu sambil meninggalkan panggung seiring dengan cahaya yang mulai menerangi panggung pertanda matahari terbit. Sang Akuma panik, meronta-ronta tak berguna dalam jaringnya.

"Tidak... Tunggu Majo-san..! kaulah yang tidak bisa dipercaya..! Pengkhianat! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Oh?! T-tidak... Tidaaaakkk...!" Sang Akuma yang malang tampak diselimuti asap -bagian dari skenario. Ia menggeliat hebat tak menerima takdirnya yang akan mengubah dirinya 1 menit ke depan menjadi abu. Namun begitulah skenario yang telah dibuat. Sang Akuma akhirnya luluh tersengat matahari, tetapi drama belum berakhir...

Setelah panggung menggeap beberapa saat, setting beralih ke kediaman Sang Majo. Atau mulai sekarang narator tidak lagi memanggilnya Majo karena semua sihirnya telah lenyap. Ia tampak membereskan semua ramuan membahayakan yang pernah ia ciptakan untuk dimusnahkan. Mantan penyihir itu tampak bersuka cita memulai hidupnya sebagai manusia normal.

Sayangnya, ia agak terkejut ketika mendapati salah satu botol ramuannya kosong, botol yang pernah disinggung di adegan sebelum-sebelumnya, botol yang berisi ramuan keabadian, ramuan yang mengizinkan peminumnya hidup sekali lagi. Narator hanya mengingatkan bahwa yang mengetahui tentang khasiat ramuan itu hanyalah Okuda dan Akuma saja.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..!" gumamnya lirih, "Ramuan ini... Aku tak pernah meminumnya... dan sekarang kosong?Gawat... J-jangan-jangan..."

Pyarrr!

"Aaaaaaaghhhh...!"

Terdengar suara pecahan gelas bersamaan dengan meredupnya lampu panggung. Sosok Akuma muncul membelitkan lengannya di pinggang Okuda dari belakang.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Majo-san..." bisiknya rendah membuat penonton merinding.

"Ti-tidak... L-lepas..! lepaskan!" teriak Okuda sambil terus meronta. Lampu sorot masih setia mengikuti pergerakan keduanya. Sang Akuma yang kini berpakaian compang-camping menekannya ke lantai sambil menyeringai horror.

"Aku mencintaimu... jika kau mati Majo-san...!"

"Aghhk..!"

Okuda berakting kesakitan seolah Karma benar-benar mencekiknya. Namun rasa takutnya akan sisi Karma yang keiblisan ini bukanlah akting.

"Sakit huh?! Kau mengerti rasa sakit kan? Ini tidak seberapa dibandingkan pengkhianatanmu kepadaku!"

"K-kau juga mengkhianatiku! a-aku sudah melarangmu untuk m-menyentuh ramuan itu te-tetapi kau meminumnya tanpa seizinku..."

"Aahh! Aku tak peduli! Lagipula sekarang impas kan? Ahahaha... Syukurlah aku hidup kembali... dengan begitu aku bisa merasakan segarnya darah lagi kan, Majo-san..?" jawabnya sambil mengendus lekukan leher Okuda. Okuda tahu ini bagian dari naskah tapi ia tetap gemetar ketakutan.

"J-jangan Akuma-san..." jawabnya lemah.

Tapi Sang Akuma tak peduli, ia terus mendekat.

"J-jangan... kumohon jangan..." pikiran Okuda semakin berkecamuk melihat kilau tembaga di mata Karma. Terlebih lagi sepasang taringnya yang mencuat. Okuda tahu Karma memang memiliki taring tapi tak sepanjang itu, apa hanya properti?

"Hentikan..."

Tubuh Okuda menegang ketika sesuatu yang basah mengenai lehernya. Nafasnya seolah terhenti begitu rasa nyeri di lehernya menusuk jauh lebih dalam. Ia merintih kesakitan.

"Aaaaaaah... T-tolong..!" teriaknya memilukan, air mata sudah tak sanggup dibendung lagi, "Toloooooooongg... S-sakkiiit..." tangisan Okuda semakin menjadi-jadi ketika rohnya serasa dicabut, tetapi tak satupun yang menolongnya. Teman-temannya di balik panggung malah bertepuk tangan kagum, tak mengira Okuda bisa berakting sehebat itu. Para penonton tercengang terbawa suasana, benar-benar akting yang natural, seperti nyata. Semuanya mengira ini hanyalah drama.

Okuda melepas nafas panjang seolah itu nafas terakhirnya ketika rasa nyeri di lehernya berakhir. Pandagannya yang kabur dibanjiri air mata tak dapat melihat sosok Karma yang benar-benar menggigitnya. Ia marah dan ingin protes tapi ia tak punya tenaga lagi. Tubuh mungilnya lemas terkulai di gendongan Karma.

 _Sedikit lagi, Okuda-san..._

 _Sedikit lagi..._

Karma, Sang Akuma maju menghadap penonton sambil mengangkat tubuh Okuda di kedua lengannya untuk mengucapkan naskah terakhirnya.

"Beginilah... beginilah akhir dari pendosa... dia yang bersekutu denganku, jangan harap bisa mengalahkanku... Aku adalah lambang kemenangan... kemenangan dari nafsu manusia yang menuankan diriku... Jangan harap bisa menang dariku... Tak akan bisa... kalian tak akan bisa..."

Okuda masih mendengarnya dengan jelas, begitu juga dengan gemuruh aplaus para penonton. Tirai panggung menutup. Suara tepuk tangan itu semakin menjauh, jauh, hingga lenyap sama sekali.

.

.

Okuda meraba lehernya yang terasa luar biasa kaku. Ia terkejut dengan sepasang netra tembaga di hadapannya. Ia meringkuk ketakutan.

"P-pergi... kau bukan Karma-kun... Pergi!" ujarnya sambil menepis tangan Karma yang membelai pipinya. Seolah tuli, Karma malah menariknya lebih dalam ke pelukannya.

"Lalu apa hm? Mungkin sekarang agak berbeda... karena kau sudah menjadi milikku sepenuhnya..." bisiknya tepat di telinga Okuda.

"Nggak..! lepaskan..!"

"Aku tidak peduli Manami... Aku sudah menang... Aku berhak mendapatkanmu sekarang..." jawabnya menyatukan dahinya dengan milik Okuda. Okuda yang malang hanya bisa menggeleng dan terisak-isak.

"J-jangan..."

Bibir keduanya nyaris beradu.

"Karma-kun..." suara lain menginterupsi membuat Karma menggeram. Kedua sosok beriris biru itu mendekat. Okuda merasa cukup lega.

"Nagisa-kun... N-nakamura-san... t-tolong aku... dia menggigitku sungguhan... d-dia bukan Karma-kun yang kita kenal..." kata Okuda mengadu. Keduanya hanya saling pandang tak merespon.

"Seharusnya kau tidak langsung meninggalkan panggung..." kata Nakamura.

"Benar... itu akan mengundang kecurigaan yang lain..." sahut Nagisa. Okuda mulai bingung dari sini, ia tak ditanggapi.

"Aku tak mau menunggu lagi..." jawab Karma, "Aku sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk mendapat kesempatan menghisapnya di depan banyak orang dengan aman... sekarang tantangan itu sudah kupenuhi dan aku akan kembali ke kastil malam ini juga..."

"Kau gila ya?!" protes Nakamura.

"Manami yang membuatku gila, salahkan dia saja..." jawab Karma mengecup kening Okuda.

"T-tunggu... K-kalian berdua... K-kalian harusnya menolongku..! Kalian tahu kalau dia yang jahat kan? H-hei... Nakamura-san..." Okuda kehabisan kata-kata.

Kepalanya seolah berputar-putar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa mereka bersikap normal kepada Karma yang sudah jelas ia katakan bukan orang baik lagi. Bahkan malah seperti mendukung. Ia menyerah, ia tak bisa mengerti lagi.

"Ssshhh... Tenanglah Manami... Kita akan segera pulang, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi..." jawab Karma lirih kemudian melesat di bawah cahaya bulan sabit.

"Cih... Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri..." kata Nakamura bersidekap dada.

"Yah... Apa boleh buat... kita hanya bisa menurut..." jawab Nagisa. Keduanya menyusul Karma yang sudah melesat jauh di depan.

.

.

Okuda terbangun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih nyaman. Cahaya matahari senja menyeruak masuk, menerangi ruangan remang ini. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan matanya mecoba mengenal tempat ini. Ruangan bernuansa gelap dengan ranjang ekstra besar serta jajaran lilin artistik sangatlah asing baginya. Otaknya terasa tumpul tak bisa mengingat apapun. Tangan, pipi, kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa dingin dan memucat seolah tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir. Ia benar-benar bingung.

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak, sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya,

"Ohayou gozaimasu..." lelaki besurai merah itu berbisik di telinganya dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Tidaaaaaaakkk...!"

Beserta teriakan itu semua ingatannya kembali terkumpul. Semua kejadian mengerikan tentang drama malam itu. Ia tahu drama itu sudah berakhir, namun drama yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

End.

-Akaito-

Yo... Reader-san... Terima kasih sudah mampir ^^ Ngomong-ngomong karena saya masih termasuk member baru, saya masih butuh banyak saran dan bimbingan. Maaf summary dan endingnya gak jelas, terus kadang saya masih bingung menentukan genre #Curhat :v Review dari kalian sangat berharga... ^^

Untuk balasan reviewers di fics sebelumnya : Terima kasih atas saran dan dukungannya... ^^ senang bisa bergabung di fandom AnKyou apalagi dengan sesama Karmanami shippers ^^

Oke, sekian dulu...

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya. ;)


End file.
